03355
}} is the 3,357th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 17 January, 2003. Part 1 Brian has come to see Wilf Butler regarding the rent. Stephen goes to get his dad whilst Brian waits. In Home Farm Terry thanks Charity for what she did yesterday. Charity says Ray deserved it and she promises not to say anything. At Butlers Farm Brian tells Wilf he is issuing him with an eviction notice. He tells him he has 24 hours to pay up or else. At Smithy Cottage Debbie has got a day off school. Emily suggests that Debbie spend the day helping Paddy in the Vets Surgery. Paddy agrees. At Home Farm Zoe has told Charity that she has decided to have a caesarian. Charity tries to persuade her to have a normal birth but Zoe is adamant. Chloe comes in. In the Estate Office Brian tells Chris what he has done with Wilf. Chris tells him that he needs to give him more time than that! Charity has over heard all this from another room. When Brian leaves, she goes in to complain to Chris about Brian being a creep. Chris tells her that Brian told him about Jack paying Wilf's rent. Chris also says he can't wait to get rid of Brian. In the vets, Debbie helps Paddy. Zoe comes in and introduces herself to Debbie - Debbie puts her foot in it and asks Zoe some embarrassing questions about her baby. Jack has come to see Diane in the Woolpack backroom. He tells Diane that Wilf reminded him of himself when he lost the farm. In the vets Debbie is still asking Zoe about the baby - Zoe tells her she is giving up the baby. Debbie tells her that she agrees Zoe should give the up the baby if she doesn't love it. Paddy comes in and asks them if they are OK. Zoe has warmed to Debbie and says that everything is fine. Terry meets Louise in Main Street. She tells him she isn't sleeping because all she can think about is Ray. In the Estate Office, Andy has come to see Chris about his dad's job but finds Charity instead. She tells him that Brian told Chris about Jack paying Wilf's rent just so that he could get his job. Part 2 Brian is having a break in Home Farm kitchen - Charity comes in and tells him she knows what he is like and that he had better watch his back. In Tenant House Andy is back from Home Farm. He tells Jack about Brian snitching on him. Scott is sat alone at the Woolpack bar. Chloe comes in. He tells her he has been thinking about the two of them and what happened. She asks him not to give her a hard time. Louise comes in with [Bolan - she tells Diane she is taking him for a walk. In the Vets, Zoe is doubled over with back pain after trying to pick a small dog up. Paddy tells her she is going to have to take it a bit easier from now on. She agrees. In the bar Chloe complains to Scott about living at the Tate's with Zoe. She leaves. Scott asks Diane how he can get back into Chloe's good books - she says he just has to be himself. Louise is standing on a bridge thinking. Danny walks past and takes an interest in Bolan. Louise asks Danny if he wants Bolan - he says yes and she gives the dog lead to him straight away. In the vets, Debbie chats to Zoe. Paddy gets off the phone to Lisa - he has to go up and see her because one of the piglets isn't feeding. Debbie asks if she can go with him and he agrees. In the Woolpack Louise comes back and tells Diane she has given the dog away. In Tenant House, Andy talks to Jack about Brian - he doesn't want Brian to get away with it. Jack gets up to leave. At Wishing Well Cottage Debbie and Paddy are in the pigpen. Cain comes up and asks what is wrong with the pig. Paddy says it was under nourished and that he has given it a vitamin boost and so it should be fine now. Debbie says Cain looks a bit like Heathcliff and introduces herself to him as Cathy! He leaves and Debbie tells Paddy she thought he was rude. In Holdgate Farm Danny convinces Ollie that Bolan can come and live with them. Outside in a field, Jack comes to confront Brian. Brian tells him he wasn't doing his job properly and that is why he told Chris about the rent. They are interrupted by Stephen. He tells them his dad has tried to commit suicide. Jack and Stephen run off, leaving Brian to ring the ambulance. Scott and Chloe meet in Main Street. He tells her that she can come and find him if ever she gets sick of Home Farm She tells him he is very sweet. At Butler's Farm the paramedics take Wilf away. Jack asks Brian what he said to Wilf to make him do this - he says he would hate to be in Brian's shoes if Wilf isn't alright. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday